


Somebody New

by gotjjp



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotjjp/pseuds/gotjjp
Summary: After being in a relationship together for months, Jinyoung and Jaebeom are finally visiting Jinyoung's parents, who may or may not be an obstacle to their fragile relationship.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Somebody New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've actually wrote this 2 years ago, not sure why I didn't post it, but hope you enjoy it!!! :)

[I don't need somebody new](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hz3zLPEBaZo)   
[Grass might be greener, but I chose you.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hz3zLPEBaZo)   
[Emotion is a fickle friend, puts my heart on the defence.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hz3zLPEBaZo)   
[But I don't need somebody new.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hz3zLPEBaZo)

* * *

“Are you ready?” Jaebeom asked where he was sitting on the bed as Jinyoung sat beside the cabinet to pack his bag. 

“Soon. I’m about to finish packing but I’m not ready to face them,” Jinyoung replied as he folded the last shirt and packed them neatly into his duffel bag. He lifted his head to look softly into Jaebeom’s eyes, which usually worked whenever he wanted to ask Jaebeom for something. “Do we really have to go? Can’t we cancel the plan?” 

“No, Jinyoung ah. Don’t even think about it. We’ve made this plan for months now and we’re going through with it, no exceptions.” Jaebeom sternly replied, leaving no chance for argument. 

“It’s not as if you don’t know what they want now.” Jinyoung pouted as he returned his gaze back to his bag. He looked through his belongings again to ensure that he had brought everything and zipped up the bag.

Jinyoung and his parents had always been a close-knit family. They always loved him dearly, even when he came out of the closet and told them that he liked guys. They were very accepting and told him to love who he loved and be who he was. 

When he introduced Jaebeom to them, they were delighted and treated him as their own son. They gave him plenty of food and made sure that he felt comfortable around them, showing him as much love as they did to Jinyoung. It even made Jinyoung jealous for a few days, saying that they loved Jaebeom more than they loved him. “Ridiculous!” They would scold, “we love the two of you equally, because both of you are equally precious to us.” They would then give Jinyoung a hug to tame his pettiness. 

He had always felt comfortable around his parents, knowing that he could tell them everything and they would still love him for who he was. However, in recent weeks, they had been rushing him to get married and have kids. Despite knowing that he was already with Jaebeom, they joked about arranging a matchmaking session so that they could marry him off. 

Initially, Jinyoung laughed it off as a joke. However, he felt upset and offended when they brought it up more times than necessary. He no longer found it funny. Instead, he felt annoyed and unhappy that they would even make such a suggestion. 

After so many years, they should know how he only had eyes for Jaebeom, how he would want to spend his entire life with the older man, loving him forever. 

Jaebeom’s voice brought him back to the present, where his face flushed at his last thought. He had never verbalised that inner part of himself to Jaebeom, not knowing how the older would react if he were to find out. There were times when Jinyoung could not help but wonder if the man in front of him would feel the same. _Would he want to live with me forever and promise to love me forever?_

“I know how you feel, really. But you know how they are, they love to joke with us every time we visit. So, it may not be the way you perceived it to be.” Jaebeom cautiously mentioned, knowing that Jinyoung had been sensitive about the whole situation lately. 

“Of course, I knew you would say that.” Jinyoung mumbled, voice low. Jaebeom would have missed it if not for the quietness in their room. He turned his attention back to his bag, fingers fiddling with the zipper.

Jaebeom had often put others’ emotions above his, being the considerate man as always. There were times when Jinyoung wished that Jaebeom would think for him. At that moment, it just happened to be one of those time.

Jaebeom flinched at his reply, “what do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Jinyoung grabbed his duffel bag and walked out of the room. “Let’s go, it’s getting darker. We have to make it there before dinner.”

Jaebeom nodded and simply followed him out of the room. After being in a relationship with Jinyoung for so long, he knew that he did not want to further continue the conversation.

The ride back Jinyoung’s hometown was in silence. Throughout the ride, Jinyoung avoided eye contact with Jaebeom. He focused on the blurred scenery outside as Jaebeom drove them. Despite Jaebeom trying to engage him in a conversation, he gave short replies, hinting that he was not interested to talk. Soon enough, Jaebeom gave up, hands tightening on the steering wheels, hating how the mood had changed negatively. In the end, they stayed quiet until they reached Jinyoung’s house.

“We’re here,” Jaebeom commented as he parked his car outside of the house. When they stepped out of the car, he stopped Jinyoung in his track by holding onto his wrist. “I don’t know what I did but let’s not worry your parents alright?”

With a smile plastered on his face, Jinyoung replied, “sure, if that’s what you want.” _You only care about other people anyway. Would you even care about what I feel about this entire situation? Or do you not feel the same as me?_ He half shook his head to clear the negative thoughts, forcing them to stay in his head where they were meant to be. He did not want to start an argument with Jaebeom and to burden him with his feelings.

Jaebeom stretched out his hand, palm in the air and nodded at Jinyoung to take it. After hesitating for a few seconds, Jinyoung took it in his own, their hands fitted perfectly together. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and Jinyoung took a deep breath in before pressing the doorbell. He stared lovingly at Jaebeom while waiting for the door to open. After all these years, he was still mesmerised by his beauty.

Feeling the stare, Jaebeom turned to look at him and mouthed, “what?”

Feeling embarrassed, Jinyoung snapped his head back to look at the door, face flushed. “Nothing,” he muttered, heart beating fast. A small chuckle left his lips as he thought of the effects Jaebeom had on him, no matter how long they had been together.

Finally, the door opened and they were greeted with a hug by Jinyoung’s mother. “Welcome my sons, you two must be tired from the long ride.” She held them both at arm’s length, checking their faces. “You’re right on time as dinner is starting soon. You can join your sisters at the dining table after putting your bags in your room.” She smiled and held their hands as she walked in with them.

They decided to greet his sisters after putting down their bags as the dining room was in a separate room. In his old room, Jinyoung laid down on his bed. He patted on the spot next to him, inviting Jaebeom to do the same.

“Ah uh. Not a chance. We should help your parents set up for dinner. Come on,” He stretched out his hands once again, waiting for Jinyoung to grab it.

Jinyoung whined as he lifted both his hands in the air, wanting Jaebeom to pull him to his feet. When Jaebeom grabbed his hands, he yanked them towards himself, causing his boyfriend to fall on top of him. Jinyoung then encircled his hands around Jaebeom’s waist, hugging him tightly.

After a short moment, Jaebeom kissed Jinyoung softly on his cheeks before pushing him lightly to stand up. He tugged the lazy man off bed and held his hand tightly as they made their way to the dining room.

“What took you so long? We thought you were dead or something,” Jinyoung’s eldest sister, Soyoung teasingly remarked, giving him the look.

At the rectangular table, Jinyoung took a seat opposite his sisters and Jaebeom settled down on his left. After sitting down comfortably, he raised his eyes and grinned at his sister before replying, “what do you think we were doing up there for so long?”

Soyoung choked on the water she was drinking and wiped the droplets of water using the back of her hands. She glared at her little brother and shouted, “Yah! I really didn’t need to know about that alright?”

Jinyoung and Jaebeom looked at each other for a second and laughed at her reaction as her face turned red. After he calmed down from laughing, Jaebeom reassured her. “Don’t listen to him, he is being nonsensical.”

Soyoung continued glaring at the duo and simply muttered, “good to know,” before finishing her drink.

While they waited for their food to be ready, they chatted with one another, including Jinyoung’s second sister, Boyoung, who sat next to Soyoung. They shared about their life as it had been a while since they last seen one another.

When his mother carried plates of dishes and placed it on the table, all four of them stood up and helped. Jinyoung placed the utensils for six people but was asked to put one more for a guest.

“Oh, who else is coming?” He questioned as he thought it was a family dinner.

“My friend’s daughter, she’s really pretty. I’m sure you will like her.” She smiled and took the utensils over from his hand. She was about to walk over to the dining table when he stopped her, his hand on her wrist.

“Mum. Why do I need to like her? Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.” Jinyoung’s voice low as his lips pursed into a thin line.

She looked at him blankly, confused by his action. “What do you mean, Jinyoung ah?”

“Don’t act as if you don’t know anything, Mum. If this is about you wanting me to get married and have kids. I don’t like it at all.” Jinyoung said through his teeth, anger seeping in.

“What’s going on here?” Jaebeom asked as he walked into the kitchen. They were all waiting for Jinyoung and his mother to start eating. Jaebeom then decided to check on them when they took longer than expected. He felt the change in atmosphere when he came in, noticing Jinyoung’s hand on his mother’s wrist. His question was unanswered as the parties involved continued staring at each other.

“Is this what you think I’m doing? Why would I have asked you and Jaebeom over if I were intending to matchmake you?” Jinyoung’s mother replied in disbelief, a hint of sadness and hurt lacing her voice. She tugged her wrist to free itself from Jinyoung’s hold.

Something in Jinyoung snapped as he answered in anger, “of course! Why would you not when you want me to get married so badly right? You even mentioned it previously when I called. Why are you acting as if it never crossed your mind?”

“Jinyoung, stop! This is not how you should talk to your mother.” Jaebeom’s loud voice caused the two to snap their heads up to him. Hurt flashed across Jinyoung’s face as he rested his hands weakly beside him.

Jinyoung averted his eyes to the floor and let out a chuckle as he said, “to think that I thought you will side me during a confrontation.”

“Jinyoung ah, you know that’s not what this is about.” Jaebeom took cautious step forward, reaching for him. However, Jinyoung turned away at his touch, causing him to grasp the air.

Jinyoung stared at him, eyes void of emotions. His voice came out as a soft whisper, “do you want me to be matchmade to someone else too? Are you willing to give up on what we had for me to have a ‘normal’ life? I thought we were stronger than this, I thought you’ll want to fight this together as badly as I wanted to. Guess not huh?”

After a pause, he walked past Jaebeom and out of the kitchen. “Jinyoung ah, where are you going?” Soyoung asked in concern as he opened the door and came face to face with a girl. Her eyes were sparkling and hair slightly above her shoulders.

“Ah, hello! I’m Ye Eun. Is auntie at home?” She said cheerfully, oblivious to the tension in the household.

“Taking a walk,” he ignored her and replied his sister without turning. He stepped out of the house and walked down the street. The voice behind him faded as the distance increased.

As he continued walking, he could hear footsteps behind him. Being a small town, everyone knew one another which made it a safe town to be in. He did not bother to turn around to check his follower and continued strolling aimlessly down the street.

He had no idea how long walked when a hand grabbed his wrist lightly. He turned around, looking blankly at the person.

“Jinyoung ah, are you feeling better? How long are you going to walk? You should take a rest already.” Jaebeom asked as he wiped the tears off Jinyoung’s cheeks lovingly.

“Hyung, why does nobody understand me?” Jinyoung managed to say weakly. “Why do you not love me?”

He stroked Jinyoung’s cheeks as he whispered, “I love you, Nyoungie. There’s no way to not love you after all the years we spent together.”

“Then why do you agree with what my mum is doing? Why do you want me to meet someone new? We had so much together and I hate to lose it.” Jinyoung’s questions rolled off his tongue in a rush as his thoughts crowded his mind. After a pause, he added softly, “I don’t need somebody new. I only need you in my life, for eternity.”

A small smile appeared on Jaebeom’s face, voice comforting, “I know. I know how you feel Nyoungie. I want what you want too. I want to marry you and live together for life. You don’t have to worry about that because I feel exactly as you do.”

“Then why-” Jinyoung was interrupted as Jaebeom brushed his thumb across his boyfriend’s lips.

“Will you let me finish my sentence, please?” He smiled sweetly and was reciprocated by a nod. “You’re right, we had so much together and we will have more together in future years. It wasn’t my intention to hurt you by not siding you. I just think that your mum wouldn’t have done something to hurt you too. She loved both of us so much, why would she want to separate us when she knows exactly how in love we are with each other? I didn’t invalidate your feelings, I just wanted you to not be blinded by your insecurities. Trust me, everything will work out for us. I just know it.”

“How can you be so sure? What if… What if things don’t work out for us? What if my mum really wants to break us apart?” Jinyoung asked timidly.

“Our love will overcome everything. I am sure of it. Even if your mum really wants to break us apart, it won’t happen. We love each other too much to let anything get in the way.” He answered confidently with a grin.

To that, Jinyoung grabbed Jaebeom’s waist and buried himself into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. Instantly, he felt secured and comforted. “I love you so much, considerate fool.”

“I love you too, overthinking idiot.” Jaebeom said gently as he kissed his boyfriend’s head and rested their heads together. “Now, let’s go home and apologise to your mum.” He broke their hug and grabbed Jinyoung’s hand, pulling him in the direction of his house.

When they stepped into the house, all eyes were on them. Jinyoung was hiding behind Jaebeom, he was unsure whether he did it out of fear or shame. “We’re back,” Jaebeom announced as he led Jinyoung to the dining table, where the food was untouched.

Jinyoung peeked from behind and he shrieked in surprised as he was hit on the arm. He instinctively covered the spot with his arms. “AH! Mum! Why are you hitting me?” Jaebeom stepped aside to give them the space to talk.

His response caused his mother to hit him more, angrily shouting, “because you deserve it! How can you doubt your mother like that and why did you come back with puffy eyes?”

“It’s normal for me to doubt you if you remember our conversations for the past few weeks!” Jinyoung said indignantly.

He was reciprocated with a smack on his head before she hugged him tightly. “How can I give birth to such a stupid son? Or is it the fact that I did not show you enough love? I love Jaebeom and you so much, there’s no way I would want to separate you two. And when I mentioned marriage, I was referring to the two of you, who else could it be?” She sighed.

She added, “when you get married, please adopt a kid so that I can have a grandson too. I would appreciate it a lot.”

Jinyoung was overloaded with information and when he finally grasped the situation, he pointed at the Ye Eun and asked, “then who is she?”

His mother released her hold on him and turned around, hands politely referring to Ye Eun. “I said that she’s a daughter of my friend. I am good friend with her mother and she is a good kid who visited me every now and then, unlike my own son.” Her voice laced with sarcasm towards the end of the sentence.

“Oh,” Jinyoung grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “Hello, Ye Eun, I am Jinyoung.” He waved shyly as he glanced up at her. “Please forget this uncomfortable first meeting.”

In the corner of the room, Jaebeom laughed and he whined, “Hyung! You’re not allowed to laugh at my misery.”

“I laughed because it is your misery, it’s so funny, nyoungie. I can’t believe you dramatized the entire situation.” Jaebeom said as he bent forward laughing and clenching his stomach. Everyone in the room, except Jinyoung and Ye Eun, was laughing at the scene.

Jinyoung walked over to him and hit him on the arms. With annoyance, he introduced, “and this irritating guy over here is my boyfriend, Jaebeom.”

“Hi, I’m Ye Eun. Nice to meet you. Even though it was an awkward first meeting, it was also interesting,” Ye Eun introduced herself shyly.

“Now, let’s heat up the food so we can finally eat,” Soyoung commented as she stood to move the food back into the kitchen.

Jinyoung grabbed a plate of food and ran up to her as Jaebeom trailed behind him. He said cutely, “I’m sorry, noona.”

“It’s okay, I would have acted the same as you, though less dramatically.” She teased and chuckled when he pouted in response.

Dinner was eventually filled with fun and laughter, all the tension and unhappiness forgotten.

Later that night, as they laid in bed, preparing to sleep, Jaebeom teased, “I can’t believe you hinted marriage with me, Nyoungie.”

Jinyoung looked at him, puzzled, “since when did I say that?”

Jaebeom grinned wider, “when you said you don’t need somebody new and you only need me in your life for eternity?”

Jinyoung hit his arms lightly in embarrassment and hid his face in Jaebeom’s chest. Jaebeom then wrapped him tightly, refusing to let go as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading this AU, you can find updates on my future works [here](https://twitter.com/bestofjjp).

Also, let me know what you think [here](https://curiouscat.me/bestofjjp) if you prefer it to be anonymous. 


End file.
